


The Veracity

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Character Study, Draft Only, F/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, One Shot, draft, incomplete fic, side characters mentioned, still need to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: Tokoha was different than the rest.
Relationships: Anjou Tokoha/Kiba Shion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Shion had never seemed interested in anyone much before—Not that he pays attention to it much—no one seems to have caught his eye… 

Furthermore, he was focusing more on his important duties and card fighting skills to go out with anyone—Or even think of dating any of one of his fellow classmates. 

Even with the countless confessions and love letters he got over the past months—he simply politely denied the offers he'd got—solely didn't reciprocate them back. He was polite to those who were foolish enough to ask him out—never losing his cool with those poor girls. While also being mindful that being too kind could give them the wrong expression and that was the last thing he wanted. He was stringent after all.

Of course, being popular and a famous rich heir had its downsides—being hustle after by females was one of the downsides he simply had to face—was one of the many downsides of this.

The time, he requested any angel feather deck users to come to the card shop—politely asking a bunch of them if they had a specific card he was looking for but—some of the girls took hold of his arms, grasping the white button top shirt—causing him to get a surprise facial expression.

The time where he climbed on the white on the stand, to make himself higher than the rest, to thank everyone for coming and saying hello to the coward of girls. 

Putting on a big smile—his hands and fingers on the side of his face—speaking in a loud tone so that the girls who hear his announcement, “Hello there. Thank you for coming—good to meet you."

The girls started to sperm—Fangirling at the sight of the one and only Shion Kiba.

"He's cuter in person!" A female from in the bunch shouted.

Before another female shouted, "So handsome!" 

Being inundated with unwanted comments about the many girls admiring his good looks.

He raised an eye, his facial expression shifted to that of disinterested and concern. His mouth dipped into an open frown. Not what he wanted but didn't expect.

More shouting from the girls was coming his way—As the girls continue to complement his good looks. Of course, he'd committed to reminding truce in nature. No point in being rude. He flinched, before lowering his hands down to his sides. Before he smiles once more—trying to be kind.

But sometimes girls would try to pry themselves onto him—submerge by the crowd of young teens around his own age. Leaning him to remember about the time where Chrono, Tokoha, and himself, was looking for the girl who lost her card at the shop. Come to think of, recollect it wasn’t that long ago. Tokoha and Chrono were watching him from behind the crowd. 

He had a good memory, so remembering everything so vividly. 

Today was no different, rejection after rejection. Breaking hearts left and right. As much as he didn't prefer too, it was necessary. He didn’t wish to have his reputation ruined by going out with someone—Being the only heir to the Kiba family and all—reputation was very important to retain. 

All of his belongings were already packed—safely in his school bag—ready to go and leave the area of the school until...

"Shion-san!"

A high pitched feminine voice from behind starting shouting his name. Causing him to stop in his tracks, whirling his head to the side, his frame turning to an angle. His eyes managed to focus on the scenery that was behind him. Shortly, he caught a glimpse of a young short-haired female, holding a box with what appears to be chocolate in her hand. As she was drawing closer towards him. Hearing her kissing the floor of the hall.

Once she was a few inches away from the male, she lowered her body, raising the bag towards him, "Shion-san, I love you! Will you accept these homemade chocolates!?" She was blunt, to the point. 

Shion couldn't help but be a little bit thankful that she was quick and on point. At least he didn’t have to waste his time waiting for her to confess. The end of his lips curling in a polite smile, “I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't accept these. I don't reciprocate your feelings." The smile was nothing but a facade. 

Her pink colored eyes landed on the floor, her gaze saddened—lowering her eyes—dropping her arms down, "it's because... you like Tokoha-san, isn't it?" A dismal yet bitter tone that was laced with jealousy.

He could sense it however, Shion became confused by what she meant—still trying to process the words of the female. Him having feelings for Tokoha!? He never thought about her that way before. Of course, she was nothing but a friend. A great friend. 

"Tokoha is only a good friend of mine—I don't have any sort of romantic feelings for her nor I planned too."

"Oh, I'm sure! Just admit it! The way you look at her. We all know it! I wouldn't be surprised if she did disgusting things with her. You're always with her! Why would you want to date that whore?" Her manner fluctuates sharply, quick to respond to his claim. 

He wasn't fond of that word— Not when it’s about Tokoha of all people— Disgusting use of profanity. He couldn't help but feel reluctant. A feeling of pure sickness arose from his gut.

His heart began racing—speeding up immensely. Groaning, he lowered his head—his nails digging deep in the palm of his hand. A burning sensation shortly arose. Some sort of anger inside of him—running through his veins. 

He found it sickened to think that some thought Tokoha was like that when she was not at all like that—By her sudden use of such profanity. How could people say such things about Tokoha like that!?

He was trying his best to come up with a rational response and not try to lash out at her—Biting his lips—As he held back his urge to lash out. Even if he wanted he had to keep his composer. He was the heir to the Kiba family after all. 

Bluntly, he voiced, "Don't say such things about my friends." A stern, demanding tone.

While she only added to the fire—ignoring his words, "She's only 

you." She dropped the bag, hitting the floor before she took the fold his school uniform—clenching the fabric of his light school uniform—As she continued, “She's feeding your head with these awful thoughts. I just know it!" 

He wanted to flinch away from her sudden grasp—get her away from him but of course—he fought against that urge. After all, his outward appearance was always going to be important especially being the heir—it was only necessary. He had enough of her. He didn't want to deal with her anymore. 

His anger only grew further as she started to mumble nonsensical things about his good green-haired friend. He had enough of this. Why even waste his time arguing with a fool about her and who she was? He knew she wasn't like this. 

"I've had enough wasting my time with a fool like you. You don't know her at all." 

Finally hoisted his fingers up delicately removing her fingers off of him, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have important duties to attend too,” taking a step back from her before he circled around— sauntering away—ignoring her calls for him to return. He didn't want to go back. It was getting late and he had much more important work to arrange instead of hearing such disgusting, erroneous things about his best friend. 

Once out of the building that belongs to his middle school. Towards the Gate of the school—his free hand—digging through his back pocket—grasping on his phone—pulling it out of his pocket. He pressed the button and immediately went to his contacts, finding his family's Butler, Iwakura— texting him to come to get him from his middle school.

A few minutes of waiting in complete silence, his ride drove up to the front of the school. A black limo. Shortly but slowly, stopping. The front door of the car door, unlock and open. Revealing his family's butler, coming out of the limo.

The older male greeted the young Kiba heir, bowing down to the blonde, "Good evening, sir." before he made his way towards the middle of the card, grabbing hold of the door handle, opening the back car door.

The blonde greeted back, "Good evening." A simple greeting from the male—not much needed to be said. Nor was there much on his mind to share. The blonde strolled towards the car, his footsteps being the only noticeable sound. 

As he silently, bend down, making his way inside the car, he sat on the seat. Took the rope of the seat belt, pulling the belt to the connector, hearing it clicked, buckled himself in, securely. 

Odd. The grey-haired Butler seems to take note of this, being a concern for the fellow teen. 

Using his strength he shut the car door, with a loud thump. Once the Kiba's family butler did that he had made his way towards the front of the car, gripping the metal dar, pulling the car door. Lowering himself he entered the car sitting down before closing the door once more.

Inside of the car was silent, the Butler's eyes traveled to the front mirror, seeing the young kids heir, sitting behind him. 

“I don’t mean to pry sir but are you doing okay? I can’t help but feel like you're angry at something?" 

The end of his lips curl into a smile, “It’s nothing, I’m fine. Sorry if I made you worried.”

"If you say so, sir." He didn't say much more as the car grew silent, void of any sounds of them speaking another word. 

After this interaction, Shion leads back on his chair, his dark blue eyes drifting to the side, gazing out of the window, watching the countless people, buildings, and trees they drove by. 

His thoughts taking possession in the silence. 

His thoughts immediately went back to what the girl had previously before. 

He didn't quite make out what made care about what the female had said. It's not like he likes Tokoha that way so why did he care? 

Shutting his eyelids, leaning back in his chair. 

* * *

The sun was still dangling high in the sky—feeling the warmth of it on their skin—the cold breeze hitting their skin, making contact and blowing their hair. A nice, relaxing breeze.

The way Tokoha loved it—something she always had enjoyed doing—especially when she was with her best friends. Shopping, eating, and just being with them. Vast relaxation. Today was no different. 

The green-haired and her best friend, Kumi were strolling through the busy streets. 

The pinkish-orange female lips curling to soft warming smile, she couldn't help it, "Shopping with you today Tokoha was so much fun!" A cheerful tone. 

Tokoha only returned the cheerful eyes, "Same here with you." She let a weak sigh excuse her lips, "It's a beautiful day, do you think so, Kumi?" 

The young female only nodded her head in agreement, "Mhm" 

They grew silent for a moment. Seemingly, lose on the topic to actually talk about.

"Hey, Tokoha, will you ever confess to Shion?" 

Tokoha immediately froze, her eyes narrowly dilated, surprised by the abrupt ask. Feeling some form of heat arose from her pale cheeks. 

"What!? No! I don't have a crush on Shion! Where did you get that idea from!? Don't be ridiculous! Besides, I only see Shion as a close friend." 

. He was more than a friend. At least, that's what Tokoha thought and felt but she wasn't sure if Shion felt the same way. Or if he even felt that way at all. She knew better than to tell Shion how she truly felt and confessed. He wouldn't feel the same besides, she didn't want to be like all of the other girls he faced and act like she was lusting over him. When she isn't doing that at all. 

Still, she felt guilty for lying to her best friend of all people. Kumi was not a fool, she immediately knew she was lying after she spooks that.

"Come on, Tokoha. We're friends, aren't we? You can be anything, I won't judge." 

Tokoha puffed her cheeks, "Maybe....I do like him... a little bit..."

Kumi's smile only grew, "Aww, I knew it! That's adorable."

The heat in her cheeks only grew, stained with a deep crimson. "You promise, you can not, I repeat, CAN NOT, tell Shion this!" 

Kumi nodded, "I won't tell a soul, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Kumi, I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for." 

* * *

Tokoha made her way into the classroom. Her hazel eyes wondering until they landed upon two recognizable teen males standing 

"Hey, Chrono. Shion." 

The two turned, "Hey, Tokoha." 

Shion had veered his head to look at the girl who was approaching the two, as she greeted them. A sudden thought came into mind, 

He couldn’t help but like that was an actual fact. After all, he was always with her, walking next to her. He assumed people and his classmates thought they were dating but they weren’t. Not at all

  
  
  


Well, until her that is. Tokoha Anjou. 

Something about the young green-haired had caught his attention. Especially for that day.

Maybe it was her level-headed nature? Or maybe it was her sense of wanting justice? Even with her standoffish and bossy nature, she was still very caring and polite. 

She was the opposite of him, for the most part, him, being calm and polite to others.

No matter what it was, he truly cared for her and only wished for the best. She wasn't the female who'd envy him. At least, he thought that. He was the one to envy her and he wasn't lying to her when he said that.

He shook his head at the sudden idea. Tokoha was his best friend, of course, if she felt that way she would've advised him by now. After all, the green-haired wasn't the one to lie and not say what is on her mind.

Despite all of the time they had spent together.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" 

Shion blinked, being taken out of his deep thoughts by a female standing in front of him, waving her hand towards his face.

"Tokoha?" Questioning the female in front of him.

Tokoha could laugh right now due to his sudden density. He wasn't acting like himself, much at all as a late.

"Geez, what is with you today, Shion? You've been spacing out a lot lately… is there something on your mind?" Her mocking facial expression shortly altered to that of worried for the male.

He shook his no in response to her question, "No… Sorry if I made you worried... I'll try not to space out again." He never liked making anyone worry about him, especially his best friends. 

"You better." Sighing, letting her hands and arms fall back to her side, "Why did you call me here, Shion? You said you had something on your mind." She was still skeptical of this.

He suddenly remembered the called he had with her earlier of wanting to discussing something that’s been on his mind for quite some time now, "Yeah," he paused for a moment, thinking carefully about his word choice before he parted his lips to speak once more, "I wanted to tell you something that's been on my mind; I think you should know." 

She becomes curious to know, "What is it?" 

"When I look at you, I feel different inside. I do care about you deeply, maybe more than I'll like to admit... however, I don’t want to break your heart.”

Tokoha expression altered to that of confusion, ‘

“

Shion, what’s going on?”

He straightened himself up, taking a deep breath before he spoke once more, “

  
  


"I don't get it. Why would you want to be with me and not one of the many girls already asking you out?"

"because they don't understand me as you do.”

Tokoha soon became amused, showing in her hazel eyes, as she stares.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Shion had never seemed interested in anyone much before—Not that he pays attention to it much—no one seems to have caught his eye…  _ yet _ . Furthermore, he was focusing more on his important duties and card fighting skills to go out with anyone—Or even think of dating any of one of his fellow classmates. 

Even with the countless confessions and love letters he got over the past months—he simply politely denied the offers he'd got—solely didn't reciprocate them back. He was polite to those who were foolish enough to ask him out—never losing his cool with those poor girls. While also being mindful that being too kind could give them the wrong expression and that was the last thing he wanted. He was stringent after all.

Of course, being popular and a famous rich heir had its downsides—being hustle after by females was one of the downsides he simply had to face—was one of the many downsides of this.

The time, he requested any angel feather deck users to come to the card shop—politely asking a bunch of them if they had a specific card he was looking for but—some of the girls took hold of his arms, grasping the white button top shirt—causing him to get a surprise facial expression.

The time where he climbed on the white on the stand, to make himself higher than the rest, to thank everyone for coming and saying hello to the coward of girls. 

Putting on a big smile—his hands and fingers on the side of his face—speaking in a loud tone so that the girls who hear his announcement, “Hello there. Thank you for coming—good to meet you."

The girls started to sperm—Fangirling at the sight of the one and only Shion Kiba.

"He's cuter in person!" A female from in the bunch shouted.

Before another female shouted, "So handsome!" 

Being inundated with unwanted comments about the many girls admiring his good looks.

He raised an eye, his facial expression shifted to that of disinterested and concern. His mouth dipped into an open frown. Not what he wanted but didn't expect.

More shouting from the girls was coming his way—As the girls continue to complement his good looks. Of course, he'd committed to reminding truce in nature. No point in being rude. He flinched, before lowering his hands down to his sides. Before he smiles once more—trying to be kind.

But sometimes girls would try to pry themselves onto him—submerge by the crowd of young teens around his own age. Leaning him to remember about the time where Chrono, Tokoha, and himself, was looking for the girl who lost her card at the shop. Come to think of, recollect it wasn’t that long ago. Tokoha and Chrono were watching him from behind the crowd. 

He had a good memory, so remembering everything so vividly. 

Today was no different, rejection after rejection. Breaking hearts left and right. As much as he didn't prefer too, it was necessary. He didn’t wish to have his reputation ruined by going out with someone—Being the only heir to the Kiba family and all—reputation was very important to retain. 

All of his belongings were already packed—safely in his school bag—ready to go and leave the area of the school until...

"Shion-san!"

A high pitched feminine voice from behind starting shouting his name. Causing him to stop in his tracks, whirling his head to the side, his frame turning to an angle. His eyes managed to focus on the scenery that was behind him. Shortly, he caught a glimpse of a young short-haired female, holding a box with what appears to be chocolate in her hand. As she was drawing closer towards him. Hearing her kissing the floor of the hall.

Once she was a few inches away from the male, she lowered her body, raising the bag towards him, "Shion-san, I love you! Will you accept these homemade chocolates!?" She was blunt, to the point. 

Shion couldn't help but be a little bit thankful that she was quick and on point. At least he didn’t have to waste his time waiting for her to confess. The end of his lips curling in a polite smile, “I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't accept these. I don't reciprocate your feelings." The smile was nothing but a facade. 

Her pink colored eyes landed on the floor, her gaze saddened—lowering her eyes—dropping her arms down, "it's because... you like Tokoha-san, isn't it?" A dismal yet bitter tone that was laced with jealousy.

He could sense it however, Shion became confused by what she meant—still trying to process the words of the female. Him having feelings for Tokoha!? He never thought about her that way before. Of course, she was nothing but a friend. A great friend. 

"Tokoha is only a good friend of mine—I don't have any sort of romantic feelings for her nor I planned too."

"Oh, I'm sure! Just admit it! The way you look at her. We all know it! I wouldn't be surprised if she did disgusting things with her. You're always with her! Why would you want to date that whore?" Her manner fluctuates sharply, quick to respond to his claim. 

_ Whore?  _ He wasn't fond of that word— Not when it’s about Tokoha of all people— Disgusting use of profanity. He couldn't help but feel reluctant. A feeling of pure sickness arose from his gut.

His heart began racing—speeding up immensely. Groaning, he lowered his head—his nails digging deep in the palm of his hand. A burning sensation shortly arose. Some sort of anger inside of him—running through his veins. 

He found it sickened to think that some thought Tokoha was like that when she was not at all like that—By her sudden use of such profanity. How could people say such things about Tokoha like that!?

He was trying his best to come up with a rational response and not try to lash out at her—Biting his lips—As he held back his urge to lash out. Even if he wanted he had to keep his composer. He was the heir to the Kiba family after all. 

Bluntly, he voiced, "Don't say such things about my friends." A stern, demanding tone.

While she only added to the fire—ignoring his words, "She's only  _ manipulating _ you." She dropped the bag, hitting the floor before she took the fold his school uniform—clenching the fabric of his light school uniform—As she continued, “She's feeding your head with these awful thoughts. I just know it!" 

He wanted to flinch away from her sudden grasp—get her away from him but of course—he fought against that urge. After all, his outward appearance was always going to be important especially being the heir—it was only necessary. He had enough of her. He didn't want to deal with her anymore. 

His anger only grew further as she started to mumble nonsensical things about his good green-haired friend. He had enough of this. Why even waste his time arguing with a fool about her and who she was? He knew she wasn't like this. 

"I've had enough wasting my time with a fool like you. You don't know her at all." 

Finally hoisted his fingers up delicately removing her fingers off of him, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have important duties to attend too,” taking a step back from her before he circled around— sauntering away—ignoring her calls for him to return. He didn't want to go back. It was getting late and he had much more important work to arrange instead of hearing such disgusting, erroneous things about his best friend. 

Once out of the building that belongs to his middle school. Towards the Gate of the school—his free hand—digging through his back pocket—grasping on his phone—pulling it out of his pocket. He pressed the button and immediately went to his contacts, finding his family's Butler, Iwakura— texting him to come to get him from his middle school.

A few minutes of waiting in complete silence, his ride drove up to the front of the school. A black limo. Shortly but slowly, stopping. The front door of the car door, unlock and open. Revealing his family's butler, coming out of the limo.

The older male greeted the young Kiba heir, bowing down to the blonde, "Good evening, sir." before he made his way towards the middle of the card, grabbing hold of the door handle, opening the back car door.

The blonde greeted back, "Good evening." A simple greeting from the male—not much needed to be said. Nor was there much on his mind to share. The blonde strolled towards the car, his footsteps being the only noticeable sound. 

As he silently, bend down, making his way inside the car, he sat on the seat. Took the rope of the seat belt, pulling the belt to the connector, hearing it clicked, buckled himself in, securely. 

Odd. The grey-haired Butler seems to take note of this, being a concern for the fellow teen. 

Using his strength he shut the car door, with a loud thump. Once the Kiba's family butler did that he had made his way towards the front of the car, gripping the metal dar, pulling the car door. Lowering himself he entered the car sitting down before closing the door once more.

Inside of the car was silent, the Butler's eyes traveled to the front mirror, seeing the young kids heir, sitting behind him. 

“I don’t mean to pry sir but are you doing okay? I can’t help but feel like you're angry at something?" 

The end of his lips curl into a smile, “It’s nothing, I’m fine. Sorry if I made you worried.”

"If you say so, sir." He didn't say much more as the car grew silent, void of any sounds of them speaking another word. 

After this interaction, Shion leads back on his chair, his dark blue eyes drifting to the side, gazing out of the window, watching the countless people, buildings, and trees they drove by. 

His thoughts taking possession in the silence. 

_ 'Tokoha...' _

His thoughts immediately went back to what the girl had previously before.  _ Shion liking Tokoha? Absurd. He only saw her as a close friend…  _ He didn't quite make out what made care about what the female had said. It's not like he likes Tokoha that way so why did he care? 

Shutting his eyelids, leaning back in his chair. 

_ 'I shouldn't be thinking about this.' _

* * *

The sun was still dangling high in the sky—feeling the warmth of it on their skin—the cold breeze hitting their skin, making contact and blowing their hair. A nice, relaxing breeze.

The way Tokoha loved it—something she always had enjoyed doing—especially when she was with her best friends. Shopping, eating, and just being with them. Vast relaxation. Today was no different. 

The green-haired and her best friend, Kumi were strolling through the busy streets. 

The pinkish-orange female lips curling to soft warming smile, she couldn't help it, "Shopping with you today Tokoha was so much fun!" A cheerful tone. 

Tokoha only returned the cheerful eyes, "Same here with you." She let a weak sigh excuse her lips, "It's a beautiful day, do you think so, Kumi?" 

The young female only nodded her head in agreement, "Mhm" 

They grew silent for a moment. Seemingly, lose on the topic to actually talk about.

"Hey, Tokoha, will you ever confess to Shion?" 

Tokoha immediately froze, her eyes narrowly dilated, surprised by the abrupt ask. Feeling some form of heat arose from her pale cheeks. 

"What!? No! I don't have a crush on Shion! Where did you get that idea from!? Don't be ridiculous! Besides, I only see Shion as a close friend." 

_ That wasn't fully true _ . He was more than a friend. At least, that's what Tokoha thought and felt but she wasn't sure if Shion felt the same way. Or if he even felt that way at all. She knew better than to tell Shion how she truly felt and confessed. He wouldn't feel the same besides, she didn't want to be like all of the other girls he faced and act like she was lusting over him. When she isn't doing that at all. 

Still, she felt guilty for lying to her best friend of all people. Kumi was not a fool, she immediately knew she was lying after she spooks that.

"Come on, Tokoha. We're friends, aren't we? You can be anything, I won't judge." 

Tokoha puffed her cheeks, " _ Maybe… I like him a little bit… _ "

Kumi's smile only grew, "Aww, I knew it! That's adorable."

The heat in her cheeks only grew, stained with a deep crimson. "You promise, you can not, I repeat, CAN NOT, tell Shion this!" 

Kumi nodded, "I won't tell a soul, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Kumi, I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for." 

Tokoha made her way into the classroom. Her hazel eyes wondering until they landed upon two recognizable teen males standing 

"Hey, Chrono. Shion." 

The two turned, "Hey, Tokoha." 

Shion had veered his head to look at the girl who was approaching the two, as she greeted them. A sudden thought came into mind,  _ "You're always with her!"  _

He couldn’t help but like that was an actual fact. After all, he was always with her, walking next to her. He assumed people and his classmates thought they were dating but they weren’t. Not at all

  
  
  


Well, until her that is. Tokoha Anjou. 

Something about the young green-haired had caught his attention. Especially for that day.

_ 'Odd. Why am I thinking about her?' _

Maybe it was her level-headed nature? Or maybe it was her sense of wanting justice? Even with her standoffish and bossy nature, she was still very caring and polite. 

She was the opposite of him, for the most part, him, being calm and polite to others.

No matter what it was, he truly cared for her and only wished for the best. She wasn't the female who'd envy him. At least, he thought that. He was the one to envy her and he wasn't lying to her when he said that.

_ 'Did she even feel any envy towards him?'  _ He shook his head at the sudden idea. Tokoha was his best friend, of course, if she felt that way she would've advised him by now. After all, the green-haired wasn't the one to lie and not say what is on her mind.

Despite all of the time they had spent together.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" 

Shion blinked, being taken out of his deep thoughts by a female standing in front of him, waving her hand towards his face.

"Tokoha?" Questioning the female in front of him.

Tokoha could laugh right now due to his sudden density. He wasn't acting like himself, much at all as a late.

"Geez, what is with you today, Shion? You've been spacing out a lot lately… is there something on your mind?" Her mocking facial expression shortly altered to that of worried for the male.

He shook his no in response to her question, "No… Sorry if I made you worried... I'll try not to space out again." He never liked making anyone worry about him, especially his best friends. 

"You better." Sighing, letting her hands and arms fall back to her side, "Why did you call me here, Shion? You said you had something on your mind." She was still skeptical of this.

He suddenly remembered the called he had with her earlier of wanting to discussing something that’s been on his mind for quite some time now, "Yeah," he paused for a moment, thinking carefully about his word choice before he parted his lips to speak once more, "I wanted to tell you something that's been on my mind; I think you should know." 

She becomes curious to know, "What is it?" 

"When I look at you, I feel different inside. I do care about you deeply, maybe more than I'll like to admit... however, I don’t want to break your heart.”

Tokoha expression altered to that of confusion, ‘ _ What, “Break my heart? What is he on about?’  _

“ _ Break my heart? _ Shion, what’s going on?”

He straightened himself up, taking a deep breath before he spoke once more, “

  
  


"I don't get it. Why would you want to be with me and not one of the many girls already asking you out?"

"because they don't understand me as you do.”

Tokoha soon became amused, showing in her hazel eyes, as she stare.


End file.
